Can i be your Toy?
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Cana sets lucy up, thinking that shes been single for far too long, and is hoping to get lucy laid and be done with it, but what happens when a passionate night spent with Bickslow , ends up with her addicted to a man she never thought would own her heart. BiLu! some LaLu, not much,OCx mystery W it starts off as a well friends with benefits?
1. Chapter 1

" YOU WHAT!" i squealed, and fidgeted nervously in my seat.

" shhh hush it up Luce, yeah i slept with him, but hey...you guys have been split for like a year now right? " Cana said nervously patting my shoulder. i wasn't angry or any thing, i mean, if cana really likes laxus than hey she can hit that, but she waits a week to tell me she slept with him?!

"No i don't mind its just, why'd you wait so long to tell me?" i asked curiously, me and laxus split up about a year ago when things between us just became to difficult. He wanted to...tie the knot and i ...i just wasn't ready. Well more like i was intimidated, that and well, god im young, i don't want to get married got pushy, and i broke it off, its been awkward ever since.

"Well cuz' i don't know it wasn't serious to me, that and he was... uhhh howw do i say... he wasnt thinking of me during it? " cana murmured , she acted like it was no biggie, but i knew it hurt.

"You mean he... oh god Cana im so sorry."i wrapped my arms around her. God he can be such an ass.

"Hey don't worry , its no biggie, but if you wanna make me feel better... how about you make him jealous hmm? you know fuck with him a bit." she pulled back from my embrace to smile widely.

"How would we do that?" i asked, only the slightest bit intrigued. she smiled and waved me over to whisper in my ear.

" i cant believe im doing this.!" i whispered towards cana.

"Oh shush , hes hot and perfect for a little payback." cana giggled and shoved me towards laxus's table. I could see his eyes zero in on me, his blue eyes, bright and almost hopeful, i felt tempted to go towards him, but i knew better, and headed towards the shockingly green eyed man sitting diagonally from laxus, Deep breath...in and out.

" hey Bix'" i smiled at bickslow as i slid into the chair next to him. I watched as he turned his head towards me, his vivid green eyes glowing and his deep blue hair was styled in a shaggy Mohawk.

"Cosplay girl? what brings you up here hm?" he grinned widely, his sharp canines glinting in the light. He was devilishly handsome, similar to the way laxus was, but more of the boy next door bad boy. You know the type that in high school, you'd secretly crush on. Yeah, that was Bixslow. Tattooed and sexy as hell.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and grab a couple of drinks tonight?" i asked as i placed a hand on his thigh suggestively. Oh my god cana what have you made me do?! i don't think ive got the confidence to proposition this man. i need to calm down, i cant get nervous, this is no biggie, its just sex, nothing big.

" A drink? i don't know" He smiled at me, but he looked uncomfortable, probably from the death glare laxus was casting at it could be he's just not that into me.

" oh come on it'll be fun," i leaned in close towards him, bringing my lips to his ear." I've been dieing to ...play with you." i licked the shell of his ear sensually. I don't know if im even pulling this off, god. What am i doing?

I could hear the obnoxious screech of laxus's chair as he stood up , leaving the table. I kinda felt bad, we didn't have bad blood...so why was i hurting him again? oh...yeah. Shooing those thoughts away , i nibbled lightly on the lobe of his ear.

When i pulled back , his eyes were heavy lidded and a almost wolfish , lazy grin graced his face, promising naughty things. his muscles were taunt and the tightness of his jeans was no i could see myself i know my cheeks probably resembled a tomato, it felt so hot.

" Babe i'm all in for a little game of tag." he winked and stood up grabbing my hand and started to lead me down stairs. His tall height, made me feel small, and feminine as i walked behind him.

" i prefer twister." i smirked sassily at the way his back muscles flexed beneath his shirt at my words.

"Then we better get back to my place and get those drinks yea? " he looked back at me with hungry eyes , and i felt my heart skip a beat at the idea of sleeping with Bix.I had a good feeling that we weren't going to even get to the drinks.

" lead the way baby." i managed to purr out the words, before casting a nervous glance at cana. Looking for some confidence to continue. She was no were to be found.

Well i'm in this deep might as well follow through.. i followed Bickslow out of the guild, but unfortunately we didn't make it more than a few blocks until i started to freak out...on the inside of course. What do i do? i wasn't planning on getting this far... not that i mind. I mean, Bix is way hot, but I've never been good with one night stands, look at what happened with laxus, i slept with him one night, next thing i know, i'm dating can i say, i'm no good with the rule, no strings attached.

The door to his flat came face to face with me too fast , Leaving me no time to prepare for what was going to happen beyond that door. I felt my stomach knot up and twist with nerves. I watched as Bickslow unlocked the door and let me in , Not two steps in and i was slammed against the wall and his mouth crashed over my own, dominating me with just a few strokes of his tongue as he asked permission for entrance.

"Fuck me, Cosplay girl your fucking delectable." he grinned against my lips as he grabbed my ass roughly , the moment my lips parted in a gasp , he slyly slid his tongue inside, gliding across my own, Tentatively i kissed back , as i tangled my fingers into his unruly deep blue hair. It felt good, the feeling of my body being touched so dominantly.

This was probably a bad idea but at the moment i cant think of a single reason why. It certainly didn't feel like a bad idea. If he stopped his actions, im pretty sure id jump his bones. Cana's advice or not.

But he didnt stop,(thank god) , his lips were hot on me,scorching a line up my neck. I could feel excitement and lust coursing through my body as he touched me.

He looped an arm around me, dragging my body tight against his. I couldn't help the way the heat settled low in my tummy, And my breasts felt heavy with need , my nipples ached for his touch. i thought he couldn't feel my nipples pressed against his lean ,hard, torso, he ran his tongue up the length of my throat and pulled back. Just enough to whisper in my ear, i sly comment, that made me blush from my head to my toes. He kissed me across the cheek, then the corner of my lips, Teasing me with the closeness , and then finally he pressed his own fully, and firmly over my own, parting my lips i gave him access as my own tongue flicked out to taste him, running over his bottom took this opportunity to flick his tongue between my own lips.

My hands moved to his shoulders,squeezing and groping with delight. Those muscles of his moved sinuously beneath my finger tips, giving me , just the hint of what it would feel like if i took his shirt off. I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, a string of saliva stringed from his lips to mine.

Burring my face into the crook of his neck i gave his skin a lick, tasting him on my tongue, i felt so good, stepping out of my comfy zone ...i felt free. i could clearly smell his overwhelming scent of sandalwood and spice.

" Hnn... i suppose its started to heat up a bit." he grinned sexily as he grabbed the hem of his shirt , yanking it up over his head, to bare a glorious sight. With Wide shoulders rock hard pecks, a drool worthy eight pack , tawny skin and a deep blue goody trail, leading down beneath the waistband of his jeans. His bulging jeans. Yeah, im so ok with were this is going.

I could very clearly make out the rigid outline of his thick erection stretching upwards, the head of his member peeking out of the waist band of his jeans, giving me a peep show of what was to come.

"off with this."he pulled my tank top up and over my head, tossing it away. Leaving me nearly bare, the cool air, sent shiver down my spine as it hit my overly sensitive heated skin.

Things were getting heated, real heated, and yet... i was strangely ok- scratch that, i was fucking great with the idea of things getting out of hand.

What could go wrong? We're both adults, i think we can handle a little fun with out feelings getting in on it.

** Note: Yes i have went through this chapter and added a few things and taken away a few as well fixing up some mistakes something i will be doing to ALL of my storys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one was altered and fixed slightly, so i recommend rereading that before continuing on.**

'My body feels hot all over as he nip's at my skin his hands groping and roaming over my body. I'd never felt so ...alive before. . being touched like this,is just ...wow.' Lucy groaned as she lifted her leg hooking it around his waist. Pulling them even closer to one another

"I'm surprised you even came around cosplay girl." He rasped against her neck, his hands sliding down her waist and hips before greedily cupping her backside.

"Yeah?...and whys that?" she murmured breathlessly her full lips parting in a breathless gasp as he ground his hips harshly against hers, moving one hand away from her ass to her lower back, pressing her more securely against him.

She tangled her fingers in his deep black and blue hair holding him close to her , as she let the pleasure wash through her. Enjoying the soft tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feel of his hands on her body, touching, demanding her response.

"Because you were always with him. its hard to get close when you were my best friends girl at the time." he grunted as he picked her up in his arms, her legs automatically latching them selves around his hips. Making her almost eye level with him, She grinned slyly as she nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, before grazing her teeth against it.

"Not any more, now shut up and kiss me." she huffed pressing him closer to her body. A lazy grin stretched across his face, his teeth glinting sharply, carnal, and feral.

"no need to tell me twice."he slanted his mouth over . filled and all male. she groaned in content. This was what she wanted. Needed.

She reveled in the feeling of being dominated, the roughness of it all, how wild it felt.

Stumbling down the hall, the two were slamming into walls, there lips locked, sweat slicked body's pressed together as they went from one wall to the other. There hands roaming anywhere and everywhere, touching and teasing, messy, and clumsy in their rush of need and want.

Slamming her up against the hallway wall , Bix' s hand gripped her hip tightly with one hand , as he ground himself against her with vigor, his other hand gliding up her back to unclasp her bra.

"Too many fucking layers." He snarled; his voice rough and raspy with desire ,as he tossed the unwanted item somewhere behind him to be forgotten; just like the rest of their clothes that lay scattered around the house in a trail. Her breasts were pressed against the hardness of his body, contrasting greatly from her soft one.

Lucy shivered with anticipation, as she looked up at him, this wasn't going to be gentle, or sweet, they weren't going to make love, or any of those sappy things you read in books. They were going to get down and dirty and fuck. Not make love. fuck.

this was raw unadulterated sex.

She felt her mouth go dry as she looked up at his face, all harsh angles and rough edges. His electric green eyes, glinted with amusement and mischief. His smile, sharp and predatory. His dark hair fell down across his forehead in a messy style, covering most of his tattoo. Everything about his screamed, .Sexy and down right naughty. Everything from his messy dark hair and intense green eyes to his hard, lean, powerful tattooed body, was sinful.

" Strip the rest off." He commanded gruffly, as he stepped away from her, her legs sliding from his bod sliding against his body, eliciting a muffled moan from her at the feeling . Heat flushed her face as her hands went to fumbling with her jeans With nervous unsteady hands.

"Slowly." His voice was so demanding and in charge, she felt her self shiver, enjoying the sound of his voice flitting over her skin.

Slowly she unbuttoned her jeans, hooking her thumbs into them she drug them down her long shapely legs at a leisurely pace. Once they were around her ankles she stepped out of them; kicking them off to the side. Her eyes locked with his; Amber clashing with electric green, as she stood there wearing nothing but her lace panties, her hair was wild and hung around her face in thick waves,her lips ; swollen and red.

" The panties too or do you wanna do that part?" She teased lightly ,as she watched his heavy gaze linger on her body before trailing back to meet her gaze. Thrilling her to no end at the hunger in them. Hunger for her.

He gave no answer as he grabbed her around the waist, his arm holding her against him like a steel band. His other hand pinned her wrists above her head in a tight grasp. Bickslow let out a content groan as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. His Teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her neck.

His other hand slowly trailing its way down her body, caressing and teasing her breast, before cupping it in his hand, his thumb, feathering across her nipple. . Before his hand slipped from her breast; leaving her already aching and breathing ragged, to brush along the curve of her waist and hip , before slipping his finger beneath the lacy silk of her panties.

Locking gazes with her, his gaze intense and hypnotic, he gave her a flash of his sharp canines as he grinned slyly. Lucy's breath caught in her throat at the sound of tearing silk, wetness pooling between her thighs at the rush of excitement the sound brought her.

The discarded fabric slipped from his fingers as he brought them to her throat, wrapping firmly around her throat, one long slender finger was placed just slightly higher on her jawline, tilting her head back slightly.

" Are you hot for me Cosplay girl? " He growled out as he jerked one of her legs up with his hand, resting it on his hip. "- Do you want me?"

His hot breath fanned against her face, his eye's pensive and felt her heart rate jack up at his hot it made her feel.

" Yes."She breathed out her amber eyes were glassy and heavy lidded as she curled her fingers into his hair tugging his face to hers , in a demanding kiss. His hand slipped from around her throat to grope at her bare backside, pressing her closer to rock against her.

Pulling back on long enough to free himself from his confines, Bix wraps an arm around her petite waist, pulling her up against him, her long shapely legs , wrapping themselves around his waist. Pressing her more firmly against the wall , he adjusted himself so that the blunt tip of his erection was pressed against her sex.

**-Lucy-**

_( please dont hate me for this story idk how well my lemons are but im trying to please .) _

I breathed heavily with anticipation, my body felt so hot and needy. The corded muscles in his arms flexed with strain and tension.

" Ah..Bickslow, quit teasing." I groaned, He was purposely torturing me with the wait. His bright green eye's seemed to shimmer with amusement as he looked down at me. He locked my wrists above my head tightly in his hand.

"Well excuse me for trying to enjoy the moment" He rolled his eyes before surging upwards, the sudden movement sending heat through my veins , i groaned, feeling myself stretch to accommodate him. I couldn't feel anything but his body against mine and the pleasure that radiated from it.

**-So uh yeah, switching POV's - **

Gripping at her body greedily he let out a brutal groan his voice raspy with wanted to savor, this, to revel in the feeling of her body wrapped tightly around his, but instinct took over, clouding his mind. He stretched his body over hers thrusting forward, needing to do this hard.

"Ah more!" Lucy cried out in rapture. her body arching up against his as he continued to move against her with steady rough movements. Bickslow growled , and With his free hand gripped her ass with splayed fingers moving her hips slightly so that he could sink in farther.

Seated Deep, he rocked his hips against her. His rigid muscles flexing under his sweat slicked skin with every thrust of hiss hips, Her body ached as she tied to meet each of his thrusts with her own, desperately seeking release. The friction ...His hot breath against her neck... the swelling heat inside her...the way her body reacted to each and every touch, how it set her aflame, had her panting with need.

Thrusting upwards into her slick sex, his cock twitched with pleasure as her muscles tightened around him ,gripping him. He grunted with pleasure as he surged forwards once more, her body jerking upwards a bit with the force of his movements.

"_Fuck, Lucy!_" He hissed with pleasure as he neared his peak. Lucy let out a suppressed moan her name on his lips sending shivers down her spine.

Her hands straining against his hold, needing desperately to touch him, to feel the way his muscles would move sinuously beneath her palms, The way they would glide over her sweat slicked skin. to pull him closer. She needed to feel him.

" Hnn Ah..I want to-ah! ..touch you." She gasped out breathlessly as his mouth took her rosy peak into the wet cavern of her mouth. HE released her wrists from his hold , moving it down to her lower back, pressing it forwards, tiling her hips for better access. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair gripping tightly as her body began to quake with pleasure, Her back arched, her nails raked against his scalp tugging at his hair, wanting more,wanting him even deeper.

Bickslow growled with pleasure as he watched her throw her head back with abandon, her full lips parted with ecstasy at the feel of her release, Needing his own, he thrust deep into her, pulling back to surge against her, grinding his hips against hers. His body shuddered with the force of his release, his hips still slowly rocking against hers. Riding out his release.

With ragged breaths , he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, his hot breath fanning over her wet skin;Still seated inside her, her legs loosely wrapped around his hips.

Her legs slowly , and unsteadily touched the floor as their body's separated. Shyly she peeked up at Bix through her lashes, seeing him was her undoing. His hair was wild and messy , no longer in her usual Mohawk but now falling into his eyes, His vivid green eyes were dilated and heavy lidded, still dark with hunger, making her body spark back to life with renewed passion.

"So...Can we do that again?" she whispered breathlessly as she leaned back against the wall.

A Grin spread across his features sexily.

" I thought you'd never ask, how about the bed this time? " He winked down at her as he scooped her up into his arms .

**AU: So how was it? enough details? lol review, did you love it, like it, or hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

So...next Tuesday good for you?"

...

" Yeah, yeah, that sounds good."

Sitting awkwardly Lucy and Bix were making arrangements for their next meet up, agreeing to being friends with benefits.

"So are there any rules to this proposition of yours? " Bix asked as he leaned back in his chair streatching his long legs out in front of him. Resting his jaw on his fist his dark blue and black hair still messy from last nights events.

" Just a few. One: no dates or romantic gestures. Two: no feelings are to be involved." She said smoothing her hands along her pants brushing off any imaginary dust. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled from being thrown carelessly around the house last night.

" Dont you think that this freind with benefits thing is a bit risky?" He asked a dull expression on his face as he asked.

" No I think it's perfect, whats wrong with two adults haveing sex , just minus all the mushy shit."she said shrugging her shoulders. Holding his gaze firmly, she didn't want anything serious , after a year of not dating and being out of a long relationship she didnt want anything right away. Just to play for abit.

With an almost bored expression Bickslow nodded in agreement, as he moved to take a stand.

" I've got to get going, im leaving on a mission." He states almost blandly and he moves towards his room to undress.

Lucy sank deeper into the couch, a sigh of relief escaping.' I think I handled that situation rather well. '

Standing up Lucy let her self out of Bickslows apartment.

Closing the door behind her she turned around to leave , her face coming into contact with a hard object. Lucy stumbled a bit surprised.

Warm hands steadied her. Peering down at her were cold blue eyes. Lucy felt a lump in her throat begin to form at the predicament she found herself in.

"..Lucy." his voice was gruff and hoarse when he said her name, a loving lilt to the sound.

Glancing down at the ground lucy gave a nervous chuckle. " Laxus...i-i didn't expect to see you today...here."she said shuffling her feet a bit. This was not a position she wanted to be in.

Emotions flashed across his face, but disappeared just as fast. But the underlying hurt in his eyes was there.

"...I guess I didn't expect to see you here either." He said and stepped away from her turning to leave , obviously not ready to process this information. He'd have to be daft to not put two and two together. He knew what it ment and why she was leaving Bix's place at 6 in the morning. He'd just rather not deal with the thought.

Lucy felt guilty hurting him, that was never her intention, but after the thing with cana it seemed ok, but seeing the hurt on his face... just made it seem wrong.

" Hey...wait,can...can we talk. We can go grab some coffee...I think there's a lot of things ... that need to be out in the open." She said grabbing at the edge of his white button up, halting his departure.

He turned to look at her and with a hesitant pause he agreed , heaving a sigh as he did so. He looked as if he'd just accepted the worse news possible when he agreed to talk with her.

Lucy nodded appreciative at his acceptance.

"We didn't break on bad terms Laxus so why is everything so...weird with you? I feel like I can't talk to you any more." Lucy says, tentatively sipping her coffee.

He looks up at her and rubs his palms over his face and hair .

" because I still care for you, I can't... do this . Talk , look, be near you with out wanting what we had." He says shaking his head

Leaning over the table she lays her hand over his.

" look...I wasn't ready for what you wanted, and the more you brought it up the more I realized I haven't even taken the time to have fun before I settle ..your ready and I'm not. I-I just think that mabey you need to , date other on you know." She said pressing him, if he moved on shed be able to move past this guilt that ate her up inside. The guilt of the fact that she hurt a man she never wanted to leave. But she did. And she was ok with that. Laxus was her first, in everything . She felt she was too young to meet Mr right. And a little part or her knew that when she was ready to settle down he won't be there.

" I have." He said leaning back taking his hand away from hers and crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy leaned back." I...I mean I know you slept with cana but I didn't know you had started dating."

He started at her confused " I never slept with anyone, not since you. I didn't sleep with cana." He shook his head and stood up.

" look it's been...nice talking but I've got some were to be." He muttered placing a few bills down on the table to pay for the drinks. Turning away he left the cafe shop.

Lucy sat confused. If cana and Laxus hadn't slept together then...did that mean that cana lied?

Standing up Lucy turned and headed towards the guild, she needed to have a talk with cana.


	4. Chapter 4

" why lie?"She dropped down into the spot across from cana.

" Damn, I didn't think you'd find out so fast. Look you and sparky have been a bit ,-well... your both stuck in the past. He misses and hopes that you'll get back together. And you are to worried about hurting him. Because you do like him, and he would be the right guy to settle down with. He's your Mr right, just not Mr right now. So I figured I'd give you a little push to get you back into the game." The brunette gave a leveling look at Lucy before taking a swig from her drink.

" But couldn't you have come up with a different plan?" Lucy rubbed the palms of her hands over her fore head and rubbed. " you know what it doesn't matter, what's done is done."she said heaving a sigh.

Canas violet eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she took on and almost thoughtful expression. Leaning forward, she looks at Lucy for a short moment.

" tell you what, too make up for my meddling in your love life, how about me and you go on a mission, you can keep the reward, I know your late on rent."

The blondes ears seemed to twitch at the mention of rent , her demeanor dropping dramatically." I completely forgot about rent, my landlords going to throttle me." Lucy slumped against the table.

Cana chuckles at her. " that's why I offered." She sets her drink down to watch Lucy as to babble on and on , canas words not settling in yet.

An almost amused smile graced the brunettes lips, as she drew her mug closer to her body ,nursing it as the blonde continued to go on and on about silly things having trailed off topic.

"...hey cana...Do do you think it's bad to be interested in two people at once? "

Cana jerked at the question , Not expecting to hear that particular question.

"Ah um well, that depends. I'm not ok with it, if I'm ever interested in someone I tend to only be into them, but I have heard of cases of people harboring feelings for more than one person."She spoke slowly , unsure of how to talk about the subject. Cana set her drink down and leaned back a bit.

" well it's not feelings per say, more like attraction. It's just sleeping with Bix was great, but that's it it was just sex, something I'm more than happy to do again, but I talked to Laxus, and I don't know if it's because I still have some left over feelings, but I'm still very attracted to him." Lucy moaned her head dropping to the table.

"That's totally normal , I mean look at Bickslow, he's totally hot I'd be open for a nice romp with him, and then there's Laxus, and let be honest that man is sex on legs. You dated one of them for a long time, I mean like you too were serious, and you had awesome sex with the other. I can understand how you'd feel a bit confused. But I think you need to step back. Continue being sex buddies with Bix, if you want ,try to sort through your feelings, I think talking to Laxus jogged a few feelings loose, but you broke up with him because you didn't want anything serious. You wanted to be nineteen. Your young, have some fun and when you figured out what going on in that head of yours, settle down."

Cana didn't see anything wrong with a girl having some fun, especially lucy, Laxus was her first and he set the standards pretty Damn high, but he's also five years older than her. He wants to start a family, and settle down. She understood why that scared Lucy away, Lucy's young, and still wants to enjoy her life ,to do what every other girl her age does. Live a little.

"I'll definitely try." Lucy nodded she felt confused, her emotions all over the place.

Au : short Ik but Idk what to do with this chapter. The next couple chapters are gonna be past tense, explaining how Lucy and Laxus got together. Mabey a lemon here or there


End file.
